


Another Nail In The Coffin

by detectivedoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Songfic, but not really a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedoctor/pseuds/detectivedoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, for Sherlock, each case was another nail in the coffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Nail In The Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> fill for someone on tumblr who requested johnlock based around My Boy Builds Coffins by Florence & The Machine

My boy builds coffins he makes them all day  
But it's not just for work and it isn't for play  
He's made one for himself  
One for me too  
One of these days he'll make one for you.  
"My Boy Builds Coffins" - Florence & The Machine

 

"Sherlock!" John screamed, not even noticing the stares of those around him.   
Sherlock, his Sherlock, had jumped and there was nothing he could do to save him. Nothing.   
John hadn't felt this useless and pushed to the side when his sister tried to do the same thing.   
But Harry failed; Sherlock didn't.

Now Sherlock was on a cold slab in Molly's morgue; never to solve a case again. He couldn't carve a whistle for anything under a 7.  
What rating would he give his own suicide? Would he of enjoyed the thrill and the chase? Searching for the ends of each thread of  
Moriarty's elegantly spun web?  
He solved cases for the rich and the poor, the young and the old; no two cases the same.   
But for Sherlock, each case was another nail in the coffin.  
His death was inevitable but John expected to live the rest of his life with him and the blasted bees that he was always badgering on about,  
saying how "fantastically interesting" they are. He always pictured sitting in the garden of a house in the country, Sherlock taking on the   
occasional case but spending most of his time with John or eating bread and honey from the bees.  
Turns out, that future will always be a fantasy because Sherlock has been thrown in the ground and it just isn't fair.


End file.
